5 Sens, Edward et Envy
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Recueil d'OS autour des cinq sens sur du Edvy. Enfin, le titre, quoi. OS 4 : L'odorat.
1. Ouïe : Vroum-vroum

Yo ! Je suis dans une grande période 'Recueil d'OS sur les cinq sens', parce que c'est un truc auquel je pensais depuis longtemps mais à chaque fois j'avais plein d'idées et du coup je ne savais pas lesquelles écrire … J'ai donc décidé de faire plusieurs recueils, par couple. À ce jour, j'en ai trois d'ouverts, plus celui-ci, le quatrième (les trois premiers sont sur Kingdom Hearts).

Bon, je voulais écrire un truc sérieux mais fuck off ça ressemble pas à grand-chose. Et c'est un peu mièvre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens OS 1 : L'ouïe**

 _ **Vroum-vroum**_

Il y a des signes. Des signes qu'on repère, qu'on appréhende, des signes auxquels on s'habitue. Edward en avait un, de signe. Ou plutôt, un signal. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais s'y habituer.

Flûte, ça rend la première phrase vraiment con, tout ça.

.

 _Vroum-vroum._

'Vroum-vroum' désigne ici le bruit d'une moto, quoique ce dernier ne ressemble pas le moins du monde à l'onomatopée. Ne disposant pas des moyens de joindre à ce texte du son, nous prions les lecteurs de bien vouloir faire preuve d'un chouï d'imagination et de faire comme si, lorsqu'ils ont 'Vroum-vroum' sous les yeux, ils entendaient vraiment une voiture.

Faisons un test :

 _Vroum-vroum._

Oh putain les cons … Non, ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s'il y a une voiture ! Revenez ! Ohé ! Voilà. Bon, euhm, juste, ça ne sert à rien d'arrêter de lire, l'histoire est forcément sur votre ordinateur. Voilà. Eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là (ceux qui sont restés à la fenêtre, malheureusement, je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux), commençons l'histoire :

 _Vroum-vroum._

Edward releva la tête de son livre, peu sûr de s'il devait étrangler ou étriper le petit malin qui faisait résonner le moteur de sa bécane sous sa fenêtre (et on précise bien qu'il s'agit de la fenêtre d'Edward, mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous êtes dans la chambre d'Edward ? Non ? Alors rasseyez-vous ! Oh, je déteste ce job).

Il décida de faire abstraction, ce qui lui réussissait d'ordinaire plutôt bien, quand le bruit recommença, plus fort encore. Était-il seulement possible d'augmenter le bruit d'une moto, comme pour une radio ? Décidé à mettre en miette quiconque dérangeait sa concentration pourtant légendaire, il se rua à sa fenêtre et ouvrit grand le bouche.

« Vous allez arrêter de foutre le bordel bon sang d'bois ? »

Mais tout ce qui lui répondit fut un sourire malveillant.

« Je te dérange, minus ? »

Envy. Envy, à moitié à poil pour changer, fièrement assis, les jambes insolemment écartées sur une moto noire et verte, d'aussi mauvais goût que l'habillement du personnage. Edward partit au quart de tour, parce qu'il y a des choses qui nous suivent à jamais.

« Qui est aussi rikiki qu'un boulon de ta sacrée moto, enfoiré ?

—Tout doux minou.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, _Envy_ ?

—J'avais _envie_ de venir te voir.

—Bah tu m'as vu, bouge.

—Mais je m'ennuie …

—Promène-toi.

—J'ai mal aux jambes.

—T'as une moto.

—J'aurais bientôt plus d'essence.

—Alors lis un bouquin.

—J'ai une gueule à lire ?

—Mais je sais pas trouve un truc !

—J'ai trouvé un truc.

—Génial.

—Toi. »

Fichtrement énervé, l'alchimiste ferma la fenêtre en un grand claquement. Il reprit son livre à la page où il l'avait laissé, puis relut pour la cinquième fois le même paragraphe.

 _Vroum-vroum._

De nombreuses choses for peu catholiques passèrent à travers les lèvres du blond, qui fut bien forcé à rouvrir a fenêtre. Envy souriait toujours. Il tenta par deux fois d'échapper à l'homonculus, qui toujours trouvait le moyen de le distraire – le plus souvent son moteur, parfois des cailloux contre la vitre, une autre fois il se transforma en oiseau pour cogner du bec contre la fenêtre – et il finit par bavasser jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avec cet être étrange. Quand il s'endormit presque sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Envy le quitta, et Edward pourrait jurer l'avoir entendu dire bonne nuit.

.

 _Vroum-vroum._

Ce bruit lui était à présent familier et maintenant qu'il pouvait en distinguer la mélodie désagréable même dans le silence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à une idée abstraite, qui le taraudait sans relâche. Ce qui le taraudait aussi sans relâche, c'était l'être assis sur la moto.

« Encore toi ?

—Je t'ai manqué ?

—Au moins autant qu'un cancer.

—Ah, c'est vrai, o _n a beau_ s'en débarrasser une fois, et travailler avec _minut_ ie dessus, ça renvient toujours. »

Oh, c'était léger, mais Edward était absolument certain qu'il devrait pouvoir s'insurger quant à une remarque faite sur sa taille.

« Tu veux pas descendre ? Même s'il est vrai que tu es déjà bas de base.

—Qui est tellement minuscule que même en haut d'une tour il est plus petit que toi ?

—Voyons, Fullmetal, je n'ai rien dit de tel. Mais si c'est comme ça que tu te vois …

—Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

—J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi. »

C'était une répartie comme une autre, mais associée à la réalité que cela pouvait avoir pour Envy cela rendait presque la réplique … triste. Ce fut peut-être pour ça que cette fois, Edward ne tenta même pas de refermer la fenêtre. Ou peut-être parce que ça n'était pas si désagréable de parler, simplement, de trop loin pour se frapper mai assez proche pour se regarder franchement.

.

 _Vroum-vroum._

 _Vroum-vroum._

 _Vroum-vroum._

Ce bruit, définitivement, inspirait à Edward une chose qu'il ne saurait nommer. Bien entendu, il y avait l'agacement, mais au-delà de ça, plus profondément … il arrêta ses recherches – et le jet d'eau – pour crier.

« Putain je suis sous la douche enfoiré !

—Si tard ? Comment cela se _peut-i_ l? Tu es rent _ré très si_ nueusement dans la cabine, dis-moi.

—Jolie tentative, mais ta phrase veut plus rien dire.

—Le premier était bien. »

Edward ne l'admettrait pas, mais il était plutôt d'accord. Il en avait presque glissé sur son savon. Il quitta la salle de bains et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre la fenêtre, laissée ouverte pour le retour des beaux jours.

« C'te vue, bon sang … »

Edward chercha un jeu de mot quelconque dans les yeux de l'homonculus, mais ne trouvant rien, il dut bien se contenter de rougir. Semblant se redonner contenance, le brun continua.

« Tu as un très joli grain de peau. »

Ça ne ressemblait pas à un compliment ordinaire. Le blond, plutôt gêné, allait rentrer se couvrir mais l'autre poursuivit.

« Aussi lisse qu'un galet. C'est ça, tu as une peau de _grain-galet_.

—C'est particulièrement mauvais.

—J'voudrais bien t'y voir, toi !

—Si tu en as vraiment _envie_ je peux tester d'évacuer _mon stre_ ss comme ça.

—Toi, tu cherches la _p'tite bête_.

—T _u m'in_ disposes.

—Je te cours sur le haricot, haricot ?

—Je ne suis pas un fichu haricot !

—Compte dessus et bois de l'eau.

—L _'eau mon cul l'use_ pour se laver.

—Et tu parles de mes phrases qui veulent rien dire ? Mais jolie spontanéité. Je te trouvais un _peu ti_ mide au début.

—Je crois que l'évolution est le propre du vivant. »

Envy grimaça. Edward se dit que ça n'était peut-être pas judicieux, d'exclure le brun de ce domaine. Mais ce qu'il avait … ça n'était pas vraiment vivre, si ? Avec un soupir, l'homonculus sortit du coffre de sa bécane un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ?

—Depuis quand ça peut t'intéresser ? »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, notant que son vis-à-vis s'était mis sur la défensive. Après un long silence, le blond prétexta quelque chose à faire, et Envy le laissa quitter la fenêtre sans même essayer de l'en dissuader.

.

 _Vroum-vroum._

« Ça va, j'suis là.

—Descends.

—Pour quoi faire ?

—Fais pas chier, et descends, ou j't'éclate la gueule jusqu'à ce que ton corps entier rentre dans un pot de confiture. »

Edward haussa les sourcils à la menace facile. Envy, en bas, semblait agité. Quand Edward le rejoignit, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, l'homonculus lui tendit un casque et de grosses lunettes de cuir. Voyant que l'humain n'allait pas s'en emparer, il les lança, et Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de les attraper, réflexe oblige. Et puis il aurait eu l'air con à juste les regarder tomber sur ses pieds.

« Monte.

—C'est quoi ce plan ? »

 _Vroum-vroum._

Edward sentait la vibration du son dans tout son corps. C'était bien plus fort que d'en haut. Mais ça n'était pas une réponse.

« Sérieusement ?

—Sérieusement, monte et tu verras. »

Pour le show, Envy fit à nouveau rugir son moteur, et le bruit était si plein de ce quelque chose qu'Edward ne reconnaissait toujours pas qu'il finit par enfiler casque et lunettes, évitant de justesse de demander à Envy de mettre autre chose que les lunettes. Ça ne servait à rien, et ça risquait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur – déjà que de bonne humeur, il était difficilement supportable.

Le son, Edward pouvait à présent le sentir dans ses cuisses, dans son dos, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un frisson d'excitation. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour qu'Envy s'attache les cheveux qui lui masquaient la vue, Edward finit par demander.

« Bon, on va où ?

—À la mer !

—La mer ?

—Ouais, tu sais, la plus grosse flaque du monde. Salée, avec ça.

—Je sais ce qu'est la mer, Envy.

—Eh beh je m'suis dit qu'à force de rester cloîtré chez toi, ça devait te manquer de bouger. Et puis j'voulais la voir.

—La voir … la mer ? T'as jamais vu la mer ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

—Mon âge t'emmerde et puis on n'est pas tous obligés d'aller s'agglutiner sur le littoral non plus ! »

Edward se mit à rire, franchement, sincèrement, comme il avait rarement ri en compagnie de l'homonculus – ou d'un autre homonculus, d'ailleurs – et Envy lui colla une droite qui l'envoya valser, mais malgré la douleur il continua à rire. Le vroum-vroum finit par reprendre et quand il s'arrêta après les avoir conduit jusque la mer, Edward se souvint de ce que ça lui rappelait. Les yeux d'Envy s'émerveillaient malgré lui du soleil qui se reflétait sur les vagues, l'odeur d'iode et de cuir, le bruit des roues sur le sable, la musique du ressac. Le vroum-vroum, c'était le début d'un long voyage, la découverte.

Oh, Edward avait déjà vu la mer. Il avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses, découvert beaucoup de pays. Mais ce vroum-vroum là, plutôt que de l'amener vers une contrée lointaine, lui faisait découvrir un Envy qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, laissez-moi un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	2. Goût : Ouroboros

Yo ! Un nouvel OS, très court parce qu'écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Serpent.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : Le goût**

 _ **Ouroboros**_

Envy a quelque chose d'un serpent.

Au début, Edward s'était demandé si c'était à cause de sa démarche chaloupée et régulière, qui donne la fabuleuse impression que le monde physique n'a que peu d'emprise sur lui, et peut-être oui qu'il marche un peu comme un serpent mais non. C'est pas non plus à cause du sifflement de sa voix, ni de sa peau luisante de pluie ou de sueur ou de la douche qu'il vient de prendre, ni de son regard qui vous glace. C'est sa bouche.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, minuscule petit bonhomme ?_

Ses mots, bien sûr.

 _Tu sais bien qu'on ne s'aime pas._

Ses mots qu'Edward supporterait venant de n'importe qui sauf de lui. Parce qu'il y a le reste de sa bouche, de sa voix persiflée, il y a le goût de sa langue, les soirs de baisers.

Quand ils s'embrassent, la bouche d'Envy goûte le sel de la transpiration, la bouche d'Edward, le sperme d'Edward, la cigarette et le goût, insupportable et enivrant, des autres hommes de la journée. Rien là de très serpentin, à première vue, c'est pour ça qu'Edward n'y a pas pensé plus tôt. Il se disait qu'Envy embrassait comme du poison. Presque. Du venin, il vient de comprendre, son arme de serpent, reptilienne et insidieuse comme le reste de son être.

 _Je ne t'aime pas._

Et ce goût enivrant qui lui dit ces choses, ces vérités qu'il ne veut pas entendre, qu'il voudrait fuir, mais il y a cela d'attirant dans le venin d'Envy qui l'endort tout en le stimulant, qui lui fait oublier la guerre qu'ils font en dehors de cet appartement secret et qui y fait naître un nouveau combat, qui lui fait du mal et du bien, qui lui fait sentir combien il est vivant en le tuant.

Je n'aimais pas celui de tout à l'heure.

C'est presque rassurant. Envy n'aime pas un autre. Le goût caresse de sa peau.

 _Et toi non plus._

Un coup de couteau, le goût lame de ses mains.

 _Je n'aime personne, Edward._

C'est presque une plainte, le goût salé des larmes pas versées. Ce goût d'amertume retenue qui donne envie à Edward de lui crier je suis là, moi, et si tu m'aimes je t'aime, et ma bouche peut être à toi pour de bon, elle ne connait que la saveur de ton corps, elle a le goût de tes baisers. Ce goût triste et attachant, un goût corde qui le lie poings et pieds, qui ne dit que pis-que-pendre, sur et pour tout.

 _Je ne m'aime pas._

C'est le sucre murmuré et délavé d'une enfance qui n'a pas existé, acide sur les plaies ouvertes qu'Edward devine dans le cœur de pierre d'Envy. Mais pas insensible, c'est juste un cœur de pierre, littéralement, personne y peut rien, un caillou rouge au goût de mort. D'horreur. Un cœur philosophal détraqué et pas philosophe vraiment. Un cœur empoisonné lui-même, Envy est un reptile au sang chaud où coule le même venin qu'il utilise pour tuer. C'est l'ouroboros, le serpent qui se mord la queue et fait remonter l'arme aigre-douce le long de son propre corps, qui la sent couler tout de son long et goûte avec son sang sa saveur doucereuse. Ils vont mourir tous les deux, à ce rythme là. Mais il faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

Et Edward voudrait bien mourir mordu par Envy, s'il ne savait pas qu'Envy renaîtrait aussitôt de son cadavre même pas cendre encore, alors il préfère se battre encore un peu, sentir le goût de son sang dans la bouche quand ils se frappent, le goût du fer, de la chair brûlée ni morte ni vivante, le goût du sexe et de la tristesse, un jour il y mettra un terme, ce sera lui, l'empoisonné qui finira par gagner, parce qu'il n'envisage pas que cela puisse en être autrement.

Quand le venin aura assez circulé, quand il sera à la merci d'Envy qui n'aura plus qu'à le dévorer alors ce dernier sentira ce goût immonde qui achèvera son corps, son âme et son cœur de pierre, le goût du poison transformé et intégré au corps, incarné. Le goût refoulé d'un amour qui aurait presque pu être vrai.

.

.

Review ?


	3. Bonus : Quand c'est toi

Yo ! Bon, j'avais prévu de faire un OS sur les cinq sens en même temps comme Bonus, et donc de le poster en dernier, mais comme je l'ai écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème **Quand** (pour infos, envoyez-moi un PM ou demandez par commentaire), je peux pas attendre pour le poster. C'est un bonus quand même, quand tous les OS seront finis, je le placerai en dernier. Donc voilà.

On était supposés écrire en une heure mais … bah, j'ai dépassé à mort. Vraiment à mort, j'y ai passé au moins quatre/cinq/six heures (en vrai je sais pas). En plus, je me suis éloignée à mort du thème.

Comme c'est vraiment trop long, je posterai une suite/bonus plus tard. Voilà. Un bonus de bonus. Gh. Je me hais.

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS Bonus : Tous**

 _ **Quand c'est toi**_

Il se regarde pas, tout, tout sauf ça. Il regarde tout autour de lui, il juge, analyse, jauge, devine, il est pas bienveillant, loin de là, on dirait qu'il ne lui a poussé des sensations que pour qu'il puisse critiquer.

Le toucher pour grogner contre son pieu pas confortable.

L'ouïe pour cracher sur la musique de merde qu'il entend partout.

L'odorat pour hurler que ça pue la merde, cette histoire, cette salle, ces infos.

Le goût pour jurer contre la bouffe surgelée parce que y a personne qui lui fera jamais à bouffer.

La vue pour se renfrogner contre la déco moche et le ciel gris.

Mais il a pas tort. C'est vrai, son pieu c'est un matelas miteux sur le sol, on vit une ère musicale à chier, une ère de la désinformation et du malheur, sa mère pour rien au monde elle lui préparerait un jour quelque chose, et tout ça c'est pas beau à voir.

Et puis il est critique avec tout. Vraiment tout. Surtout lui, plus que tout le reste.

Le toucher pour détester sa peau.

L'ouïe pour haïr sa voix nasillarde et trainante.

L'odorat pour pas supporter son parfum de clope et de sueur.

La goût pour exécrer le sang dans sa bouche.

La vue pour se répugner tout entier avec ce corps ni de nana ni de mec, ce corps plus moche que tous les rideaux à imprimés fleuris du monde rassemblés.

Il avance dans la rue, les yeux baissés pour pas voir, le casque plein de rock pour pas entendre, les mains dans les poches pour pas toucher, les dents serrées et le nez enfoncé dans l'écharpe pour pas sentir ni goûter. Il marche vite, il se concentre sur la musique – ça, c'est pour pas penser. Il a passé la journée à faire tout ça, à tout regarder et à tout critiquer, à se faire un avis sur tout, là, il en a marre, il a le crâne rempli de sensations qu'il veut pas, il craque, comme qui dirait, et au fond, comme il est là – comme il est tous les soirs, faut dire – c'est un peu pour pas vivre. Ça a l'air facile, y a genre tout le monde qui le fait autour de lui, comme si c'était normal, comme si ça coulait de source, et lui, il comprend pas. Il sait pas où ses pas vont le conduire. Il veut pas savoir, pas y penser, il veut juste marcher, en plus il commence à pleuvoir. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, de toute façon il la sentira s'écraser sur son sweat à capuche, traverser pour lui glacer les sangs. Voilà comme elle est la pluie, inévitable, mais ça va, il a appris à apprécier. Aimer, presque, mais il a pas l'impression qu'il puisse s'attribuer ce verbe. Quand il pleut, tout devient gris, c'est moche, carrément laid même, mais on n'y voit pas grand-chose alors ça va, le monde se floute tout à coup, l'air prend le goût et l'odeur de la pluie, ça fait du boucan qu'il entend par-dessus sa musique, ça s'infiltre dans le tissus. Il retire son casque, sa capuche, son écharpe, il relève la tête, les yeux plissés avant de la rabaisser aussi sec. Goutte d'eau dans l'œil. Chiottes. Il avance en profitant de l'eau qui ruisselle sur la peau de son dos, qui imbibe ses cheveux, qui lui remplit le crâne et les sens.

C'est là que tu t'attaques à lui.

Quand il est le plus vulnérable, il se sent protégé parce que la pluie désintègre tout autour de lui, toi aussi t'as la tête baissée, t'as hâte d'être chez toi. Collision, bam, tu t'attaques à son toucher en premier, et c'est plus fort et prononcé que la sensation de la pluie, il lève la tête vers toi, tu lui agresse le regard avec tes cheveux blond brillants, tes yeux dorés, il grogne, tu devrais juste le laisser tranquille, te barrer, disparaître, mais, comme si t'en avais pas déjà fait assez tu lui parles, tu lui violes les oreilles, il regrette aussitôt d'avoir retiré son casque.

« Ça va ? Je vous ai fait mal ? »

Il a le cul par terre, il te mate d'en bas de deux yeux peu amène, il crache, ça fait une petite tache de sang à côté de lui, mêlée à la salive et à la pluie. T'ouvres grand tes machins dorés, tu tends le bras vers lui, il t'échappe brillamment, se redresse tout seul comme un grand, relève la tête, se tient tout à coup mille fois plus droit que tout à l'heure – c'est l'égo, immense.

Tu te demandes encore pourquoi il a craché du sang, même tu lui demandes, il te tire la langue en retour, tu te dis qu'il est immature mais en fait c'est une vraie réponse, ça saigne, il a dû s'entailler la langue en tombant. Il passe à côté de toi en faisant bien gaffe à te bousculer avec son sac et pas son épaule mais toi t'as pas envie de le laisser filer comme ça, parce que t'as vu ses yeux violets, violets comme s'ils avaient un jour été pleins du bleu du ciel mais que le sang avait fini par le contaminer, t'as senti son corps chaud sous le tissus gelé, t'as entendu sa voix toute pétée, éclatée et pleine d'un orgueil qui doit cacher un truc, tu l'interpelles, il se retourne, tu lui proposes un verre pour te faire pardonner.

Peut-être bien qu'il te plait. Qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil. Tu espères lui avoir tapé dans l'œil à lui parce qu'il accepte. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme, tu lui as niqué les rétines avec ton soleil liquide sur le crâne qu'a rien à faire par ce temps de pluie, il accepte tout de même, parce que le vide c'est sûrement pire que toi, parce qu'il a tout sauf envie de rentrer chez lui et d'être seul dans le noir – il a encore moins envie d'allumer la lumière pour y voir quelque chose, note – et un truc gratuit c'est dur à refuser quand on est autant dans la dèche que lui.

Il est plus trempé qu'une serpillère, et toi, t'habites à genre deux pas d'ici, il fronce les sourcils quand tu le dis, mais il te suit quand même. Tu te dis qu'il est imprudent. Il se demande si tu es un genre de psychopathe qui va le tuer aussitôt qu'il sera entré, mais comme il se rend compte que ça le dérangerait pas outre mesure de se faire assassiner ce soir il a pas peur – à quoi bon ? Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose, et s'il a un café gratuit avant, tant mieux.

Chez toi ça sent le vieux papier, ça lui prend à la gorge dès qu'il entre, il se dit qu'il aurait pas dû accepter, tu lui fais de la place sur une chaise recouverte de dossiers en tous genre, mais ça sert à rien, il s'est déjà assis sur ton lit, seul meuble encore viable aux draps défaits. Il y a un grand silence entre vous deux, à peine perturbé par le glouglou de la cafetière. Tu lui as pas demandé s'il préférait une bière ou un thé ou du chocolat, tu hésites à le faire, tu te ravises parce que t'as la flemme de faire autre chose que du café. Il a les yeux fixés sur les draps. Ça te fait penser que ça fait bien trois semaines que tu les as pas changés – t'y penses jamais, ou alors dans des moments comme celui-ci où c'est pas possible, mais de toute façon l'état de tes draps te préoccupe à peu près autant que le mode de reproduction des pétunias. Il balance d'un coup, quand tu lui tends sa tasse.

« T'as pas mis de GHB ou quoi dedans ? »

Il a l'air tout à fait serein, tu dis que non et ça lui suffit. Tu lui fais remarqué que si tu avais effectivement mis de la drogue dans son café tu ne lui aurais pas dit, il hausse les épaules. Il ne t'a pas dit merci, ça te fait froncer le nez, tu trouves ça important, la politesse de base, pas les conversations hypocrites des gens de la haute, juste, si quelqu'un fait un truc sympa pour toi, tu le remercies, c'est normal, non ? Faut croire que pas pour lui. Tu lui as pas dit de faire comme chez lui – t'aimes pas cette expression, imagine, un maniaque arrive chez toi, tu lui dis de faire comme chez lui et il se met à ranger ta paperasse ? Fin du monde, erreur système – mais il te dit rien avant d'aller frouiller dans ton frigo. Il hausse les sourcils, l'air franchement surpris.

« T'as pas de lait ? »

Tu as un air écœuré, tu fais vivement non de la tête et il hausse à nouveau les épaules. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, referme le réfrigérateur, et trouve facilement du sucre et une cuiller. Il épie tout ce qui est à portée de sa vue, le coin cuisine, les bibliothèques remplies à craquer, le linge qui traîne partout, toi. Il est dans un environnement tout nouveau. Il devrait se sentir enfermé, mais non. Ton allure de soleil détrempé, l'odeur de tes livres, le contact de ton lit sur lequel il s'est rassis, ta voix qui lui demande s'il a faim, le goût de ton café. Il lui semble qu'il ne déteste pas autant ça que le reste.

« Donc tu n'as pas l'intention de me violer et de m'assassiner ? »

Il a un ton presque déçu, ça te provoque un mouvement de recul. Puis tu exploses de rire. Même avec son sweat large, ça se voit qu'il est fichu comme une allumette, alors GHB ou pas, si tu avais envie de l'agresser ça ne serait pas un problème, d'autant qu'il est _chez toi_. Ceci dit, tu dois admettre que comme tu es … enfin, comme tu ne correspond pas à l'idée immense et musclée d'un type qui sait se battre, les gens ont tendance à te sous-estimer. Il éternue, tu lui dis qu'il va attraper la mort, avec son pull trempé, il le retire, merde, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il porte un T-shirt en-dessous, tout de même. Tu détournes le regard et file dans la salle de bains, d'où tu lui balances une serviette sans le regarder. Quand enfin tu poses les yeux sur lui, tu te dis qu'il est vraiment sans gêne. Il t'a piqué un haut qui traînait – un débardeur noir délavé que tu utilises principalement come pyjama – et s'est allumé une cigarette en prenant une assiette pour cendrier. Ses cheveux ne gouttent plus et semblent avoir pris du volume, il a dû se les sécher un peu. Tu montres la fenêtre du doigt.

« Il fait froid.

Eh bah t'enfiles un pull et tu vas l'ouvrir. »

Il rejette la tête en arrière, recrache de la fumée avant de se relever d'un seul coup, posant son tube à cancer sur le bord de l'assiette. Il cherche au sol quelque chose qui corresponde à ses attentes, mais rien ne lui convient, visiblement. À la lumière artificielle tu vois combien sa peau et pâle, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu le soleil de sa vie. Il ouvre la fenêtre, tu te dis que tu aurais pu le faire, tu te rends compte que vous vous comportez tous les deux comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours. À défaut de pull, il récupère sa cigarette et son cendrier d'appoint et les poses sur ta table de nuit, en équilibre sur ta pile de livres, et se recouvre du dessus de lit, le cul humide enfoncé dans le matelas. Tu te dis que l'odeur va s'accrocher à tes draps, et que ça va mettre des plombes à sécher. Il retire ses chaussures sans les toucher et s'assied en tailleur. Il attrape un livre, en lit la quatrième de couverture en plissant les yeux et grimace. Il le repose aussitôt, en trouve un autre par terre, répète le manège jusqu'à se saisir d'un carnet à la reliure de cuir, manuscrit. Tu le lui arraches des mains d'un geste ferme et vif, il rit un peu et secoue la tête en fumant.

« C'est ton journal intime, Edward Elric ? »

Tu soupires intérieurement en te disant qu'il a sûrement juste eu le temps de lire la première page avec ton nom.

« Un carnet de bord.

C'est pareil, non ?

Non. »

Sa peau pâle semble faire corps avec le drap blanc, c'est maladif comme il est pas tanné du tout, pour un peu il serait transparent. Ça jure avec ses cheveux – là, c'est le moment où tu remarques qu'ils ont des reflets bizarres, presque verts, tu te demande si c'est une teinture ratée ou si c'est naturel. Tu te dis que ça n'est pas juste, il est chez toi, il voit tout, il connait ton nom complet, et toi tu sais même pas son prénom. Il a fermé les yeux. Pour une fois, pas parce qu'il en a marre de voir, juste pour mieux sentir. Il se sent bien, il veut se souvenir, il a une bonne mémoire, avec un peu de chance, il saura recréer cette atmosphère mentalement.

« Envy. »

Tu en lâches presque ta tasse. C'est du rentre-dedans, ça, non ? Sa voix traîne par terre comme un long fil. Elle s'écorche sur les murs. Il a rouvert les yeux, avec leur couleur de ciel bafoué. Il te jette un regard profondément amusé. Ses mots sont toujours dans l'air, et cette manière qu'il a eu de prononcer le N comme un semi-gémissement te donne à toi aussi, envie. Alors tu t'approches de lui. Tu poses la main sur son poignet. C'est rêche et osseux. Il rit.

« C'est mon prénom. Envy. »

Tu le lâches, comme s'il t'avait brûlé. Il se relève d'un bond désarticulé, et quand tu vois ses longs bras, tu as l'impression que chaque mouvement risque de lui casser les os. Il se déshabille, tu déchantes en voyant que c'est juste pour renfiler son sweat. Tu ne lui dis pas qu'il va attraper la mort, t'es pas sa mère, tu as pourtant envie de lui dire de rester, ou de te promettre de revenir bientôt, parce que tu as du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il te remercie toujours pas, tu oublies un peu que ça te fait chier, il balance juste un 'Allez, à plus', qui te rassure un peu. Il le ponctue d'un 'nabot' et tu commences à hurler. Tu entends son rire dans la cage d'escaliers, la porte qui claque.

Il lui semble qu'il est de bonne humeur, y a eu la pluie et ce petit bout de quelque chose qu'avait rien à foutre là mais qu'au final était pas désagréable. Il a presque plus envie de se fermer. Ah, non. La rue lui rentre dans la gueule, ah non, non, ça fait toujours mal, en fait. Il se sent toujours agressé, agressif, merde, il avait cru, mais non, déçu de pas être plus ou moins soigné, mais merde, tant pis, il a l'habitude, de se fermer les sens, de se murer tout au fond de lui-même où il n'y a rien à sentir ou penser. Voilà. Comme toujours.

.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

T'as sursauté en rentrant. Il regarde les murs en se disant que la peinture est dégueulasse. Il entend ta voix, et ça devient subalterne, parce qu'il aime bien, au fond, ce blanc cassé et vieilli.

« J'ai pris le double des clés la dernière fois. »

Il tire de sa poche le dit jeu de clés et tu hausses les sourcils. Tu devrais le foutre dehors. Assis sur ton lit, il fait tourner l'objet au bout de son doigt sans le regarder. Ses yeux sont fixés sur toi. Tu fais du café et lui ramène une tasse, le sucrier et une cuiller.

« T'as toujours pas de lait ?

J'aime pas ça.

Tu m'étonnes que tu grandis pas. »

Tu entends rouge, tu te tournes vers lui et tes cheveux se collent sur ton visage, se chargeant d'exterminer le peu de dignité que tes joues brûlantes n'avaient pas encore annihilé.

« Je te signale que ça fait des années que je ne grandis plus et le lait n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Des années ? T'as quel âge ? »

Il a l'air stupéfait.

« Vingt-cinq ans.

T'es pas sérieux ? Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu't'as un appart' et tout … tu fais tellement moins … »

Tu fronces les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Ça n'est pas une pique, il semble juste pensif. Il te détaille, comme pour chercher dans ton visage une preuve de ce que tu viens de dire. Il est étrange, définitivement, avec cette manière d'être attentif à tout, tellement différente de toi. Oh, tu es loin d'être distrait, non, tu es concentré, au contraire.

« Ça nous fait huit ans d'écart.

T'es mineur ? Putain, t'es mineur ? »

Tu lui as hurlé dessus, c'est sorti tout seul, et ça lui soutire juste un rire narquois.

« Quoi ? Ça te gêne pour une raison particulière ? »

Il a un sac à dos et est sapé comme un ado. Bien sûr que c'est un lycéen, tu te sens con, tu te retiens de rougir. Tu ne lui feras pas ce plaisir. Il s'étire comme un félin, faisant rouler sa peau sur ses os et ses muscles faibles. Il a l'air fragile. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, tu remarques, mais tu ne dis rien à ce sujet. Il triture un casse-tête et tu retournes simplement à tes occupations normales. Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit mais il fait effectivement comme chez lui, il écoute de la musique, joue à des jeux sur téléphone, comme un ado normal, en fait, de temps en temps il attrape un livre puis le repose aussitôt, et tu hésites à lui signifier qu'il peut les lire – s'il le voulait vraiment, il le ferait. Tu te plonges dans tes cours et oublies presque sa présence, tu vois juste ta tasse de café se remplir ou alors tu entends quelques notes, tu sens la cigarette ou l'air qui bouge tout à côté, quelque chose passe devant tes yeux. Ça te passe à demi par-dessus la tête. Comme une présence familière, alors que tu ne le connais pas, qu'il n'a rien à faire là et qu'il est entré en volant tes clefs. Quand tu entends le micro-ondes, tu relèves la tête du boulot. Il est vingt-trois heures passées. Il a fait réchauffer des Knakis et pioche dedans avant de les poser à la table où tu travailles.

« Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Il est bien, là. Il fait tout comme chez lui, sauf qu'il essaie pas d'ignorer à quel point tout le dégoûte autour. C'est cool.

« Tes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Rire sardonique. Tu peux comprendre. En dehors d'Alphonse, y a jamais eu grand monde pour t'attendre à la maison si tu rentrais tard – si tu rentrais pas. Tu jette en te replongeant dans tes fiches.

« Si tu dors là, mets-toi du côté du mur. »

Tu sens qu'il est surpris. Mais il ne rejette pas la proposition – il te dit pas merci non plus, mais ça, tu t'y attendais pas plus que ça. Il murmure tout de même, à moitié pour lui-même.

« Tant que tu me violes pas dans mon sommeil … »

.

Ça fait combien de temps ? Deux, cinq ans, que tu ne t'es pas réveillé avec quelqu'un dans ton lit ? Que tu n'as pas si bien dormi ? Tu as oublié, c'est presque le plus triste. Mais ça fait du bien. Le savoir là, ça aurait dû te perturber. C'est étrange, comme si tu avais eu envie de ça, un jour, mais que t'avais pas pu, et maintenant on t'offre ça. C'est … satisfaisant. Tu le vois remuer comme tu te lèves.

« L'est quelle heure ?

Sept heures vingt. »

Il se ré-enroule dans les couvertures et enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Tu vas au lycée ?

Non. »

Tu as envie de prendre un de ses mèches et de la mettre derrière son oreille.

« Ça sert à rien, de sécher.

J'suis exclu. Pour une semaine. »

Tu te demandes ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour recevoir une punition si sévère. Tu lui tapotes le crâne et vas faire du café.

.

Il passe cette semaine chez toi. Il ne reçoit ni message ni appel, tu le vois les guetter sur son téléphone, et la pointe de déception quant il retrouve toujours la même chose – rien. Tu lui poses pas de question à ce sujet. Tu lui diras certainement pas, mais il est une présence agréable. Ou plutôt, ça te fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un chez toi. Ça fait bien deux mois que tu n'as pas vu Alphonse, qui est resté en Allemagne pour ses études quand toi, tu es venu ici. Tu lui as téléphoné la semaine dernière mais ça n'est rien comparé à le voir vraiment. Ce lundi, quand il finit par partir pour le lycée – ce qui t'étonne le plus c'es qu'il n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir du mal à se lever – tu ne lui demandes pas s'il reviendra ce soir ou non.

Quelque chose au fond de toi, non, au fond de ses yeux, te dit qu'il reviendra un jour, quoi qu'il arrive.

.

Envy frémit au contact désagréable mais bien connu de son vieux matelas. Par-dessous la porte, un rai de lumière lui indique que sa mère est là, quelque part, qu'elle traîne sa carcasse dans l'appartement. Deux points s'obscurcissent. Et merde. _Toc-toc_ , il répond pas, avec un peu de chance elle le laissera tranquille. Elle ouvre la porte, il jure à nouveau.

« Envy ? Où est-ce que tu étais, cette semaine ? »

Même pas bonsoir, comment était ta journée, pas comment ça va, non, t'étais où, investigation, d'accord il en a rien à foutre de la politesse mais il aurait préféré pas cette question. Dans les yeux de sa mère, il sent combien il est maigre et pas beau, dans la déception il sait qu'il pue encore la clope, il se mord l'intérieur des joues pour pas crier, la voix de sa mère, c'est déjà trop – presque la même que la sienne – et ça goûte le fer. Il provoque.

« Ça t'regarde pas.

Voyons, Envy ! »

Et sa tête de je-m'inquiète-pour-toi, genre. Genre, il y croit. Si elle s'inquiétait, elle lui aurait au moins fait un SMS. Il a envie de lui éclater la tête contre le mur. Ou de s'éclater la tête contre le mur. Il revient d'une journée au lycée, il est pas retourné chez toi parce qu'il a des trucs à récupérer ici et il est tout sauf d'humeur à lui parler.

« Je veux savoir où tu étais.

Et je veux un casque BOOSE avec réducteur de bruits.

Envy … »

Sa voix est suppliante, s'il la connaissait pas il la croirait presque sincère. Elle le regarde en rehaussant les sourcils d'un air triste. Il ferme les yeux. Si seulement il était aveugle. Elle finit par fermer la porte. Il allume pas la lumière, même s'il y voit rien. C'est le but. Il lance Depeche Mode à fond et plonge le nez dans un de ses rares livres. Littéralement, hein, juste pour l'odeur, qu'est presque la même que chez toi. Mais c'est pas pareil.

.

On est presque plus mardi matin que lundi soir, t'as eu un peu de mal à te concentrer au début – tu avais presque oublié combien il était exaspérant de se relever toutes les dix minutes pour se resservir du café – mais après ça a été et le temps à filé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tu te demandes pourquoi il est pas revenu, mais après tout c'est normal – c'est pas chez lui, ici – et puis ça évite qu'il squatte ta pitance que tu as déjà du mal à payer avec ton petit boulot. Ceci dit, il mangeait pas beaucoup, surtout comparé à toi – tu bectes comme trois et lui comme un anorexique, on se demande pas pourquoi il est maigre.

Mais t'as pas pu t'empêcher, au moins jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, de regarder la porte en se demandant si elle allait pas s'ouvrir sur un énergumène aux cheveux – maintenant que tu l'as remarqué ça e saute aux yeux – verts. Mais non. Il est pas venu, il est trois heures et demie du matin, et toi, faut que tu dormes.

.

Il arrive pas à y croire. Elle est venue le chercher, tous les jours, à la sortie des cours, et l'a accompagné tous les matins. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça depuis le primaire. Ça le soûle à un point pas possible – il a plu mercredi et jeudi et alors sa seule envie avait été de marcher dehors, là où l'eau du ciel l'aurait coupé de la terre, ouais, ç'aurait été chouette – il en arrive presque plus à manger. Ça lui coupe l'appétit. Il a passé plus de temps avec sa mère en une semaine qu'en une année ordinaire – et il y a même pas dix minutes de voiture entre le lycée et l'appart'.

Alors ce soir, vendredi, il est deux heures et demie, ça fait environ vingt minutes que sa vieille pionce enfin, il est sûr de pas la réveiller, alors il prend son gros sac et se fait la belle, il laisse pas de mot, rien, il récupère à la va-vite des trucs à grignoter dans les placards, autant pour faire chier sa mère que pour avoir moins l'impression de t'imposer sa présence – il l'imposerait quand même, mais bon.

Il toque pas à la porte, il l'ouvre tout naturellement, il est trois heures passées de quelques minutes et t'es encore debout, le nez dans des papiers. Envy oublie immédiatement la semaine qui vient de passer. Il fait claquer la porte derrière lui pour signifier sa présence, et a à peine besoin de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« J't'ai manqué ? »

Il a l'impression que tu vas lui sauter dessus. Ça le gênerait pas outre mesure, mais tu te contentes de te lever, et de lui servir un café au lait avec un sucre. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Tu préfères comme ça, non ? »

Il t'ébouriffe les cheveux, tu maudis les presque dix centimètres qui vous séparent, il a l'air content. Ça te suffit. Tu grimaces en le voyant boire, ça a l'air tellement mauvais. Il rit narquoisement à ton expression, et ça te fait tellement plaisir que s'il n'était pas en train d'avaler cette substance blanche et écœurante, tu l'embrasserais.

.

« Pourquoi t'as pas de télé ? »

Lui, c'est peut-être une des premières choses qu'il achèterait s'il avait son appart', une télé pour aller avec sa console.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

C'est sûr que si t'es toujours enfourné dans ton bordel.

Un problème ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ça fait deux jours complets qu'il est là, tu te demandes si demain, quand il va partir, il reviendra. Ou s'il disparaîtra encore – une semaine, deux semaines, un mois, toujours ? – et ça t'énerve un peu, à quel point cette idée te tourmente, au point que tu en as du mal à te concentrer. Il est là et peut-être que bientôt il ne le sera plus. Tu cherches un moyen de le retenir. Tu t'assied à côté de lui.

« T'es beau, Envy.

Je sais. »

Il ment, il ment mais tu t'en rends pas compte. Il est tout sauf beau, mais il a pas envie de le dire, après, les gens insistent, ou pire, croit qu'il veut qu'ils insistent alors que s'il répond qu'il sait d'un air hautain, alors plus jamais ils ne s'échinaient à lui débiter de beaux mensonges. Tu poses une main sur sa joue, il a un sursaut en arrière. Tu détournes le regard. Puis tu te reprends, tu lui attrapes le poignet, tu regardes ses ciels sanglants, tu espères y lire quelque chose mais tu n'es pas vraiment sûr, tu te rapproches, il semble s'être figé dans le temps et l'espace, tu te demandes si c'est bon signe ou non. Il pense, merde, est-ce qu'Edward va m'embrasser, foutre, pourquoi il fait ça, il se sent minable, Envy, et il a beau te faire chier avec ta taille il se sent minuscule, là, maintenant, il est paumé, il ignore ce que tu peux lui trouver – ça lui revient, tout ce qu'il oublie ici. Merde, t'es vraiment beau et lui vraiment pas, ça le fait pas, quoi, il peut pas, il en a envie mais il sait bien que c'est de la connerie, ça vous mènera nulle part, alors il envoie foutre le gros bordel dans son cœur et il se relève d'un bond, manquant de peu de te mettre un coup de boule. Tu te dis qu'il t'a empêché de faire une grosse bourde – puisque visiblement, en fait, toi tu lui plais pas – mais t'arrive pas à lui en être reconnaissant. En fait, tu viens de lui donner une raison de pas revenir lundi soir et c'est pile l'inverse de l'effet désiré.

Par chance, il revient, toujours pas en frappant à la porte, il évite même pas ton regard – mais il se force à te regarder. Il jure contre la pluie, mais c'est plus une excuse pour squatter ta douche et t'éviter un peu – déjà, il est vingt-deux heures, ce qui veut dire qu'il a traîné tu-sais-pas-où au moins quatre heures avant de venir. Avant d'entrer dans ta salle de bains il met son téléphone à charger, tu comprends que s'il avait eu encore de la batterie il serait resté encore plus longtemps. Son éternel sweat, échoué sur une chaise au passage, est tellement mouillé qu'il va faire une flaque sur ton parquet. Il aurait pu attraper la mort. Tu t'en veux.

Il se jette sous la douche, comme sous une pluie artificielle et brûlante. Et maintenant il fait quoi ? Il va pas passer la soirée sous la douche non plus. Il repousse le problème, ça fait vingt minutes que l'eau coule quand tu frappes. Tu veux te laver les dents, il dit OK, tu retires la serviette qui a on-ne-sait comment atterri sur le miroir. Il sort le bras pour se saisir d'une serviette, sors torse nu, tu croises son reflet, tu rougis, il croise son reflet, tu t'attendais pas à ça, il détourne vivement la tête, le regard, ferme les yeux et réprime un haut-le-cœur. Tu le contemples, inquiet, tu poses une main sur son épaule.

« Me touche pas. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, sans retirer ta main pour autant.

« Me touche pas, putain, me touches pas ! »

Il t'envoie un coup dans l'épaule pour te faire lâcher, il a plus de force qu'il n'y paraît est ses os sont si saillants que c'est douloureux. Il écarquille les yeux, mord l'intérieur de ses joues, tu sais pas si tu le rêves ou s'il balance vraiment un désolé mais avant que t'aies pu comprendre il s'est tiré.

.

T'es encore là, dans ses cheveux. C'est horrible. Il sent ton savon et ton shampoing, il a fumé trois clopes depuis qu'il est rentré mais ça sent toujours, comme si tu t'accrochais à lui en n'étant pas là. Il a pris un café par réflexe, il l'a trouvé moins bon que chez toi. Sa mère frappe à sa porte, ça lui rappelle la salle de bains, il dit rien, elle entre et s'assied à côté de lui. Elle schlingue le parfum pas cher.

« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui va pas ces derniers temps ? »

Elle le touche, putain, elle ose le toucher, ça le brûle. Il repousse sa main – comme il a repoussé la tienne, mais en moins violent.

« Te la joues pas maternelle. »

Elle semble sur le point de se mettre à hurler, puis décide qu'elle n'en a pas grand-chose à fiche puisqu'elle s'en va. Ton odeur autour de lui change. Parce que son nez est plein de morve.

.

Tu sais pas comment faire pour le joindre, ça fait quatre jours qu'il est pas venu, mais cette fois tu sais pas. Tu regardes par la fenêtre en espérant voir sa silhouette, tu observes la rue quand tu marches. Tu fais quelque chose qu'y faudrait pas que tu fasses, tu vagabondes et t'en oublies tes cours, alors que c'est bientôt les exams de mi-semestre, tu le cherches partout.

Le lundi, t'es devant un des trois lycées de la ville, tu sèches la fac, tu y es de quatorze à dix-huit heures, au café d'en face, t'espères voir sa tête. Mardi matin t'es devant le deuxième, de huit à dix heures, toujours rien, et mardi soir t'es devant le dernier, quatorze-dix-huit. C'est mathématique, obligé qu'il y soit, et tu te sens frémir. À quinze heures trente il sort, tout seul, ça t'étonne pas. Il marche tête baissée, il ressemble en rien à ce que tu vois de lui quand il est chez toi, il se resserre sur lui-même comme si tout autour de lui, même l'air, pouvait lui faire mal. Lui voulait du mal.

Tu te rends bien compte qu'il te verra pas, alors t'appelles son nom, il relève le visage, il a les yeux rouges – le sang a donc repris le dessus – et va dans la direction opposée. T'enchaînes les pas à une vitesse folle, quand t'es à sa hauteur, tu dis fort.

« Essaie même pas de t'enfuir, je cours plus vite que toi.

Avec tes jambes minuscules ? »

C'est à peine soufflé, comme s'il avait peur de déranger un quelconque silence. Il veut pas s'entendre, en fait.

« Pourquoi t'es pas revenu ? »

Pas _Pourquoi_ _t'es parti_ , c'est trop sensible, trop dur à aborder.

« On avait rendez-vous ? »

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel.

« Je me suis inquiété. »

Et t'avais raison, parce qu'il a pas l'air bien.

« Eh bah t'aurais pas dû, à plus. »

Tu l'attrapes par le poignet, mauvaise idée, coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il hésite pas, ce con.

« Envy, merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien.

Rien ? Tu te barres en courant comme ça, c'est normal ? Tu dis rien et tu me frappes, c'est normal pour toi ?

Putain, tu causes comme la vieille !

C'est normal. On t'aime tous les deux. »

Tu l'avais pas pensé avant de le dire. Mais maintenant ça t'apparaît comme une évidence. Pour sûr, tu l'aimes.

« Arrête de dire de la merde.

Je suis sincère.

Eh bah t'es sincèrement de la merde. »

Tu aurais plus dit sincèrement dans la merde, toi, mais bon.

« Écoute, je m'en fous que tu m'aimes pas, juste, dis-moi ce qui cloche.

Y a rien qui cloche. Me touche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas, j'veux pas t'voir !

Mais moi je veux te voir.

C'est pas possible, genre, on peut avoir envie d'ça. »

Il fait pas un geste mais tu comprends qu'il se désigne tout en entier.

« Je te jure, ça l'est. Même si tu soûles à te refermer sur toi au moindre problème.

Ça te regarde pas.

Un peu quand même. Allez, viens, j'te fais un café.

Mais t'es taré ma parole ! »

Il avait toujours eu l'air sûr de lui, et tout à coup, ça s'écroule. Tu l'as pas vu venir. Tu te demandes comment tu a pu tomber amoureux de lui en le connaissant aussi mal.

« Du café au lait ? »

Il hésite. Il sait bien que le lait, tu l'as acheté que pour lui.

« Tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? »

Il soupire. Prend la direction de ton appartement.

.

Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est muré dans son silence, avec une tronche de six pieds de long. Tu entres dans le vif du sujet, au moins pour le faire réagir.

« C'est quoi le problème avec les miroirs ? »

Parce que t'es quand même pas assez bête pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il fronce le nez, il a pas l'air heureux que tu poses la question, tu m'étonnes, il a pas envie de causer.

« J'aime pas, c'est tout.

Il me semble que t'aimes pas à un point assez important, non ?

J'aime pas du tout, je déteste, OK, j'ai juste pas envie de voir ma gueule, ça te va ? »

Il boit une gorgée de café pour se donner contenance.

« C'est pour la même raison que tu crois que je … qu'on peut pas t'aimer ?

Tu soûles.

Je suis là pour ça. »

Soudain, t'as une idée. C'est le milieu de la semaine, tu dois être sacrément à la bourre pour tes cours, mais tu décides que c'est pas grave. Tu fiches deux-trois trucs dans ton sac, tu lui fais le geste de te suivre.

Il dit rien mais il obtempère, il a le dos rond, il est sur ses gardes comme un chaton apeuré, il se casse les articulation en entrant dans ta voiture. Les cinq heures de route sont silencieuses, il enchaîne les cigarettes et met même pas de musique dans la radio, c'est la fin de soirée quand vous arrivez dans une grande étendue de terre et de tombes.

« Tu m'as amené dans un cimetière ?

J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Il se tait, un quelque chose du sens commun qui lui a été inculqué tu-sais-pas-trop-quand ni comment ni par qui, tu arrives devant ta mère. Ça fait des années que tu n'es pas venu.

« Maman, je te présente Envy. »

Il garde son silence, tu te questionnes sur ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

« C'est le gars que j'ai choisi. C'est pas réciproque m'enfin. C'est la première personne dont je tombe amoureux, surtout en si peu de temps. Il boit du lait, c'est horrible mais quand c'est lui, ça va. Il fume plus que tout, mais quand c'est lui, ça va. Il fait la gueule mais quand c'est lui, ça va. Il est maigre comme un clou rouillé mais quand c'est lui, c'est beau. Il parle parfois sans s'arrêter de trucs inintéressants mais quand c'est lui j'ai envie d'écouter. Il veut plus me toucher et quand c'est lui j'ai du mal à le supporter. C'est bien ça, l'amour ? C'est ça qui t'a tué, mais lui, il est bien, je te promets, quand c'est lui, c'est promis à quelque chose de mieux, parce qu'il est loin d'être un connard, et quand c'est lui j'ai juste envie de vivre plus longtemps. »

Tu fermes les yeux pour savourer le silence. Il prend la parole.

« C'est que'qu'chos', vot' fils. Nan, sérieusement ? J'aime pas les cimetières, c'est glauque. Mais quand c'est avec lui … comme il dit, ça va. Et faut que j'vous dise. C'est réciproque. »

Tu te tournes vers lui d'un bond, il a les yeux accrochés à la pierre funéraire. Tu te demandes si t'as le droit de l'embrasser là maintenant, c'est tellement tentant et tellement déplacé en même temps. Tu prends sa main. Il tremble. Il regarde le ciel. Il commence à pleuvoir. Il plisse les yeux, tu le reconduis vers la voiture. Tu te sens un peu vidé.

C'est lui qui t'embrasse, tu t'embrases comme un con – le pire, c'est qu'il a vraiment le goût de café au lait et de clopes. Il efface tout autour. Ça n'est plus rien que lui, par tous les pores de ta peau. Tu as envie de lui, là, maintenant, mais ça doit pas être comme ça. Tu caresses la mâchoire. Vous avez encore de la route. Et demain, tu enverras aussi foutre tes études – il n'est peut-être pas aussi bon pour toi que tu le crois.

.

Vous avez fait l'amour le lendemain, au matin, après à peine un café et quelques baisers. Quand il y repense maintenant, il en rougit en souriant. C'est jeudi, il vient de finir les cours, il marche tête baissée. En face de ton lit, il y a ton miroir. Il te l'a pas dit, mais tu l'as remarqué, il s'est regardé, non, il s'est vu dedans, et le monde a changé.

Le toucher pour aimer vos peaux mêlées.

L'ouïe pour vous entendre gémir, et les mots qui font moins mal.

L'odorat pour sentir sur vous deux le savant mélange de ses cigarette et de ton shampoing.

La goût pour adorer ce café qui a remplacé le sang, et te forcer à goûter quelque gouttes de lait.

La vue pour se délecter de tout ce qui passe à portée de ses yeux, tes expression et le reflet des siennes dans ton regard.

Et quand tu le regardes, il a l'air beau, et il veut bien y croire juste encore un peu.

.

.

.

Oui, Envy est méchant avec sa maman, et c'est pas bien.

M'enfin.

À très bientôt certainement, pour un pseudo-épilogue que j'ai pas encore écrit !

Review ?


	4. Odorat : Le nez dans ton cou

Yo ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Et voilà un tout petit drabble assez aéré écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Cou.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 4 : L'odorat**

 _Le nez dans ton cou_

Juste ça. Ce serait bien, juste ça.

Je voudrais.

En fait. Je voudrais.

Habiter ici. Juste là, juste là, juste comme ça. Ne plus bouger.

Fermer les yeux.

Quand je suis là, il y a.

Oui. Oui. Oui.

L'odeur de ta transpiration. Et de l'huile.

Je veux.

Je voudrais.

Je veux.

Je veux.

Je veux rester comme ça.

Ça dure ? Une seconde.

Peut-être deux.

L'éternité.

Trois ans.

Une minute.

L'odeur de tes cheveux.

J'avais jamais.

Les cheveux des autres –

Et puis je les sens pas.

Pas comme les miens, c'est pas comme les miens, de cheveux, ça sent pas pareil, et je veux savoir à quoi ça me fait penser mais je veux pas trop m'y pencher non plus parce que si je trouve la réponse à cette question alors j'aurais plus d'autre raison pour sentir que.

J'en ai envie.

C'est suffisant.

Ceci dit.

Mais tu comprendrais pas.

T'as besoin de comprendre.

Oui. Oui.

Je veux.

Ici, le nez dans.

Toi.

Dans ton cou.

Ça dure rien du tout.

Ça existe pour toujours.

Le nez dans ton cou.

Et.

Et tu sais parfois je me prends à rêver alors j'arrête tout de suite parce que pour rêver il faut fermer les yeux et c'est terrifiant pourtant là.

Pourtant là.

Je veux fermer les yeux.

Et rester là.

Parce que quand je ferme les yeux.

Quand j'ai le nez dans ton cou.

Tout fermé.

J'écoute pas.

Je vois pas.

Je dis rien.

Alors j'entends pas tes insultes – mais je peux.

Je peux gérer.

Alors je te balance pas des insultes non plus – alors que je pourrais.

Parce que je dois baisser.

Baisser la tête pour mettre mon nez dans ton cou.

Alors – et là, c'est le plus important – je vois pas.

Pas tes yeux qui me méprisent.

Pas ta haine.

Pas ta douleur.

Je vois pas.

Pas possible.

Le nez dans ton cou.

Parce que t'as définitivement plutôt l'odeur de quelque chose qui me fait penser au bonheur.

.

.

.

.

.

Et voilà ? Je sais pas encore ce que j'en pense vraiment, mais c'était chouette à écrire.

À très vite !


End file.
